


What It Was Like That Time When

by FluffyBeaumont



Category: Shetland (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Duncan Will Fuck Anything, Erotic Massage, Jimmy has hidden depths, M/M, Male Slash, Massage, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Sandy Wilson is a dirty boy, Sexual Experimentation, This is Smut and I'm Not Sorry, Threesome - M/M/M, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyBeaumont/pseuds/FluffyBeaumont
Summary: Jimmy pesters Duncan to tell him what it was like to sleep with Sandy Wilson, but once Duncan tells him, Jimmy can't get the idea of Sandy out of his head.
Relationships: Duncan Hunter/Jimmy Perez, Duncan Hunter/Jimmy Perez/Sandy Wilson, Duncan Hunter/Sandy Wilson, Jimmy Perez/Sandy Wilson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	What It Was Like That Time When

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coldlikedeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldlikedeath/gifts).



> This takes place immediately after "What It's Like", where Duncan tells Jimmy he slept with Sandy Wilson.

Jimmy Perez shut off his computer and pushed back from his desk. It was half past seven, and Duncan was waiting supper for him back at the house – home cooked, with a series of exotic ingredients sourced from the same people who supplied the bistro, and prepared with Duncan’s inimitable style. It would be delicious, of course. Everything Duncan cooked was delicious. And it would be something Jimmy had never tasted before, as far from stodgy Shetland fare as you could possibly get. Duncan was as good in the kitchen as he was in the bedroom, and in the bedroom, Duncan was damned near amazing.

DC Sandy Wilson glanced up from his work as Jimmy passed by on his way to the door. “Good night, sir.”

“Are you working late again, Sandy? That’s four times this week,” Jimmy commented. “You still working on the McNamara fraud case?”

“Yes, sir. I’ve been in contact with Aberdeen, which is the last place they pegged him before he ended up in Lerwick. I’ve managed to track him as far as the golf club on Whalsay, and that’s where it goes cold.” He grinned. “Do I sound like a man desperate for something to do?”

Jimmy laughed, reached out to squeeze the young detective constable’s shoulder. “Well, don’t stay too late. Tomorrow’s Saturday. I’m sure you’ve got something lined up for the weekend.”

“Not really, sir.” With a wry smile, Sandy turned back to his computer. “See you on Monday.” 

****

Most of the lights were out when Jimmy reached home, but Duncan had left the door on the latch for him, and he slipped in, hung his coat up on a hook. “I’m home!” he called. He toed off his shoes, shivering reflexively at the memory of the chilly night air. Winter in Shetland was hardly the bitter cold of the more Northern regions, but there was a pervasive dampness about, that chilled the bones. Jimmy hoped Duncan had cooked something hot that would warm him through.

“That you are,” a voice said, and a pair of arms slid around his waist from behind as Jimmy was pulled back into his lover’s embrace. Duncan nuzzled the side of his neck, rough beard hairs scraping the sensitive skin there, and Jimmy groaned. “Not a moment too soon, either,” Duncan murmured. “I hope you’re hungry.”

“Famished,” Jimmy replied, and turned in Duncan’s arms to capture his mouth. Duncan kissed like a man starving for want of nourishment, holding Jimmy tight against him so he could feel the burgeoning hardness swelling at the front of Duncan’s jeans. The kiss went on, deepened, becoming more insistent, and Duncan’s hot hands were up under Jimmy’s knitted jumper, smoothing the skin of his chest and belly, thumbs reaching eagerly to tag his nipples.

“Hungry for me or for supper?” Duncan pulled away long enough to ask.

“Can you leave it on warm?” Jimmy asked, as one of Duncan’s hands slid out from under his shirt to cup his swollen cock, rubbing it through the stiff fabric of his trousers. “I don’t think I can wait. I’ve been wanting you all day.”

“Come on.” Duncan grinned at him, that gorgeous, devil-may-care grin that had captured Jimmy’s heart so many years ago, and which never failed to ignite a storm of desire in him even now. “Let’s go work up an appetite.”

Jimmy’s bedroom – _their_ bedroom – was just up the stairs, on the opposite side of the landing from Cassie’s, but she was away at uni in Glasgow, and they had the whole house to themselves. It was a cozy, low-ceilinged place, with thick stone walls and a solid floor covered with an Aubusson rug Jimmy had found for cheap at a local charity shop. He had a knack for finding things, did Jimmy. The bed was large, wide as two double beds placed together, with crisp cotton sheets and a warm duvet full of eider feathers and high loft down. “Come here,” Duncan murmured, tugging Jimmy close again, the moment they were up the stairs. “You’ve got far too many clothes on, my love.” He tugged Jimmy’s woolly jumper up and off, unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers and let them drop, then pushed Jimmy backwards gently until he fell on his back on the bed. “Time to have my way with you,” he said. “I’ve been wanting you all bloody day. I had to wank twice or I was going to fucking burst, d’you know that?”

The idea of Duncan pleasuring himself while waiting for Jimmy created all kinds of delectable mental images. “Where did you do it?” Jimmy asked, as Duncan bent to peel his socks off. “Here? On the bed?”

“On the sofa in the front room,” Duncan replied. He stripped off his own shirt without bothering to undo the buttons, pulled his jeans down and off, lifting each foot in turn to scrape off his grey wool socks and toss them into a corner. “The first time. Aw, Jimmy, it was gorgeous. See, I was thinking about you and me, alone together, in front of the fireplace, and you completely naked with me buried in you balls-deep.” Duncan looked down at him, licking his lips. “I came so hard I think I actually lost consciousness.”

Jimmy’s cock twitched, leaking a dribble of moisture into his shorts. He reached down and palmed himself, stroking, teasing, stopped before it got too much to bear. “And the second time?”

“Here on the bed,” Duncan replied. He hooked a finger in the waistband of his boxer briefs and pulled them down. His erect cock slipped out, gloriously swollen, the head glistening with pre-come. “I used some of that slick stuff you brought back from Bergen. Jesus, the Norwegians know what they’re doing, don’t they?”

Jimmy gazed up at him through eyes slitted with lust. A powerful pulse began to beat low in his belly, so hard he could feel it throbbing in his balls. “What did you think about?” He pulled his underwear off, freeing his cock from the tight cotton confines. 

“Do you really want to know?” Duncan asked, light flaring in his eyes, and his pupils were enormous, blown wide with erotic anticipation. 

“Yes.” It came out as a tortured grunt. He was so hard that if Duncan so much as breathed on his cock, he’d come. He was that close. It amazed him that Duncan had the power to arouse him this much.

“I thought about you, Jimmy.” Duncan crawled over the top of him and lay down, fitting their bodies together. “I thought about all the ways I want to have you. Here, in our bed. In the bistro some night just after closing time, up against a wall while the back of house staff are still clearing up the kitchen and we might get caught any fucking minute.” He rotated his hips, pressing his cock into Jimmy’s abdomen. “On a boat, far out at sea, fucking you with every fall and swell of the waves. I want to make you forget everyone else you’ve ever had, until there’s no one in your mind but me.” Jimmy groaned, body trembling as Duncan captured his mouth in another scorching kiss.

“You know, I love it when you tell me dirty stories,” he said. “I wish you’d tell me more.”

“Tell you more about what?” Duncan reached into the bedside table for the lube and popped open the top, spreading a liberal amount onto his fingers. He moved to the side and reached between Jimmy’s legs, unerringly finding his entrance. The gel was cold, but warmed as he worked it in, smoothing the tough ring of muscle and sweeping the lubricant up towards Jimmy’s balls. 

“Tell me – about – oh _Jesus!_ ” Jimmy pressed his eyes shut as Duncan’s long fingers found his prostate. “Keep that up and I won’t last five seconds,” he promised.

Duncan withdrew, grinning. “You’re an easy lay, Jimmy. One of these times you should make me work for it. Tell you about what?” 

“Tell me about S-Sandy Wilson.” As soon as it was out of his mouth, Jimmy felt like the world’s biggest pervert. The constable was his subordinate, under his command. He was the last person Jimmy should be fantasizing about…

…but ever since Duncan had confessed to sleeping with Sandy a while ago, Jimmy couldn’t get the idea out of his head. The plethora of mental images his subconscious conjured up was truly remarkable: varied and sensual, alternately tender and filthy. He had no real idea what Duncan and Sandy had even done together, but his imagination had little difficulty filling in the gaps.

“Sandy?” Duncan’s grin came and went, a flash of white teeth in the darkness. “Are you sure you want to hear about that?” 

“Please.” Duncan’s fingers wrapped around his cock, sliding the elastic skin of Jimmy’s erection up and down, up and down, in a maddeningly slow rhythm. “I want – I want to know. Tell me.” 

“Lift your hips,” Duncan instructed, sitting back on his heels and reaching to spread lube over his cock. He was as powerfully aroused as Jimmy now, and the slightest touch seemed to have him teetering on the edge of release. He threw his head back and groaned, and the movement opened up the elegant line of his throat, the taut muscles of his lean chest. Christ, he was beautiful. He parted Jimmy’s thighs and slid inside him, and they had done this many times since their first act of intercourse but the sheer bliss and reverence of it never failed to move Jimmy almost to tears. This man, this beautiful man, this good man who gave so much of himself to everything he did, loved him, James Perez. Loved him and cared for him, sheltered him, pleasured him with his body and cherished him with his enormous, endless heart.

Jimmy spread his legs wide and gave himself up to it, the feel of his lover moving inside him as the long workday with its thousand tiny irritations dissolved into nothingness. He wrapped his arms around Duncan and held him tight, riding the breaking wave of his body. “Tell me.” 

So Duncan did. He’d met Sandy Wilson in the Lounge in Lerwick late one winter’s night and took him home. Duncan had expected a native shyness, the diffidence Sandy habitually offered to the world, but he was anything but. He’d taken the lead, kissing Duncan, and it had been one hell of a kiss. “I swear to God, Jimmy, he kissed me and I went weak in the knees. And I kissed him back – fuck, he was so - _gorgeous_ , and present, and alive, I wanted to swallow him whole. He was soaking wet – we both were – and we stripped each other and fell on the bed and when he asked if he could fuck me –” 

Jimmy groaned, a ragged noise in the darkness. 

“⸻I said yes.” Duncan shuddered. “I said yes, Jimmy.”

“But he didn’t rush…he sucked my cock first…Christ, Jimmy, what that lad can do with that pretty mouth of his! He sucked me, and I thought, ‘if he doesn’t stop, I’m going to come’ and I was right there, on a knife edge –” He stuttered into silence, driving deeper into Jimmy, the tip of his cock plumbing his very depths, each thrust stroking the hidden nub of pleasure deep inside him. “ – and then he put his fingers into me, and rubbed me, and Jesus Christ, Jimmy, I came so hard I saw stars. I couldnae help myself. I felt like a bloody fool.” He leaned down to kiss Jimmy now, the tip of his tongue flickering between his lover’s parted lips, tasting him, teasing him, retreating and now returning to taste again.

“He fucked me hard, and Jesus, Jimmy, he felt so fucking good inside me, that big cock moving, reaming me out, and when he came he arched his back, just – ” Duncan gasped, his mouth falling open, and his strokes began to falter. “He – just – oh, fuck!” The short, jabbing rhythm of his thrusts nudged Jimmy closer to the edge, until he could hold back no longer, and his balls drew up as a moving ridge of pleasure mowed him mercilessly under. He heard himself shouting and he was coming hard, spending himself in great jagged bursts that left him blind and mute, a mindless animal cocooned in a space of warmth and liquid lassitude. Duncan thrust into him a final time and came, throbbing his essence into him, filling Jimmy with his molten heat, until they lay limp and senseless in each other’s arms.

****

They spent the entire weekend in bed, him and Duncan, sleeping and waking to pleasure each other, and sleeping again, waking to eat a little something before making love again and again, until every last molecule of ecstasy had been wrung out of them. Jimmy woke early on Monday and left for work before Duncan was awake, leaning down to kiss him gently in the nacreous grey of false dawn. When he arrived at the station none of the daytime shift had yet arrived, except for Sandy Wilson.

“Morning, sir.” The constable greeted him with his usual cheerful demeanour. “Hope you had a good weekend.” He followed Jimmy into the breakroom to replenish his coffee from the French press they’d all chipped in to buy. “I managed to find McNamara. That’s the good news.” He reached across to flick off the kettle. “The bad news is, he’s already gone. He’s always two steps ahead of me. I can’t figure it out. I’ve tracked him all the way from Aberdeen and yet, he still slipped away from me.” 

“Not your fault,” Jimmy allowed. He watched Sandy press the plunger down with his long fingers, remembering what Duncan had said about those fingers and what they could do. He was suddenly uncomfortable. “Well, I’d best get to it. Lots of work to catch up on.” It was a feeble excuse, but the best he could come up with under the circumstances. He completely lacked the necessary self-possession to stand chatting with Sandy Wilson while Duncan’s tales of Sandy’s sexual prowess were so fresh in his mind. It felt _obscene_ to carry on a conversation, watching Sandy’s beautiful mouth shaping the words and imagining that mouth wrapped around Duncan’s cock. _Jesus._

“You all right, sir?” Sandy asked.

“Yes, fine.” _Like fuck you are._

“You look sort of…strange, sir. If you don’t mind my saying.” Sandy’s blue eyes gazed at him in perfect innocence. “Are you sure you’re all right?”

“Fine.”

“Good. I’ll pop in later with my report on McNamara.” And Sandy was gone, disappearing down the corridor to where his desk was. Jimmy sagged back against the worktop, suddenly as weak as a kitten. _Get a hold of yourself, man._ But all he could see was Sandy’s mouth, and Sandy’s big blue eyes, and his graceful hands with their long fingers and suddenly, all he could think about was what Sandy’s face looked like when he came, what sort of sounds he made, if he shouted or whimpered, and how good it must have felt to bring him to that ecstatic precipice. He wondered…no. Sandy was a constable under his supervision. It wouldn’t be right. 

It wouldn’t be right at all. 

****

To say that the rest of that workday was torture for Jimmy Perez was the understatement of the century. No matter where he went in the station, he couldn’t escape Sandy Wilson. He was at the water cooler, talking to Tosh. He was in the breakroom, boiling the kettle for another cup of coffee. Or he was walking over a rise on Yell, long legs eating up the uneven ground, his leather jacket flapping open, blond hair tousled by the wind. When he leaned in to talk to Jimmy, his lips were pink from the cold and slightly chapped, and the top button of his shirt had come undone, revealing a tantalising patch of pale skin and tangled chest hair. When they returned to the station and Jimmy briefed the other members of the team, Sandy was there, leaning against a table with his legs crossed at the ankles, a posture that accentuated the generous bulge at his crotch. He stopped by Jimmy’s desk to drop off some crime scene photographs, and when he stood close, Jimmy could smell the warmth of his skin overlaid with the faint salt-and-lime scent of his aftershave. When they went out together to question a suspect about some contraband cigarettes found in one of his outbuildings, Sandy walked ahead, and Jimmy could see nothing but the exquisite curve of his perfect backside. Why had Jimmy never noticed how _gorgeous_ the constable was, and how appealing, and how goddamn sexy? And now he was having thoughts about Sandy Wilson that were highly inappropriate for a superior officer to have about one of his juniors and he wished Duncan had never said a word about bedding Sandy.

Because now Jimmy wanted him with a fierceness and a fire that shocked him to the marrow of his bones.

****

“Why don’t you just tell him?” Duncan mused, as they lay in bed together that night, Jimmy with his head on Duncan’s shoulder while the late news played unheeded on the television.

“Oh, aye,” Jimmy said, scoffing. “I’m sure that would go over well. ‘So, Sandy, Duncan says he’s fucked ye, and ye’re a damned good lay. D’ye think I could have a go?’”

“Why must you always complicate things?” Duncan asked, kissing the top of Jimmy’s head. “Invite him round for a meal with the two of us. Tell him you’re interested – that we’re both interested. See what he says.”

“Oh, right. I can just see that happening.” Jimmy tightened his arm around his lover’s waist. “He’d think I’m getting soft in my old age.”

“He might be flattered,” Duncan said, “and interested. Listen, Jimmy, you might not notice it, but I’ve seen the way he is around you.”

“The way he is?” Jimmy raised himself on one elbow to look at Duncan. “Around me? What do you mean? How is he around me?” 

Duncan rolled his eyes. “He worships you, Jimmy. That lad would fall down and suck your cock for a quid and a pint of beer.”

“He would not,” Jimmy protested. “Anyway, I’m not comfortable with that sort of thing, threesomes and all that. I don’t know what the rules are. I don’t know how to behave. I’d end up making it awkward. You know me.” He lay back down, snuggling into Duncan. “I love you,” he added, almost as an afterthought. 

“What about if I asked him?” Duncan said. “If I put it to him the proper way –” 

“Don’t you dare!” Jimmy said quickly. “I’d die of embarrassment and so would he. I know Sandy. I know what he’s like. He’d hate it.”

“I don’t think he would, Jimmy.” Duncan’s voice was very quiet, and his arm tightened around his partner’s shoulders. “I don’t think he would at all. I think Sandy would love it if you asked him.”

“Leave it, Duncan.” Jimmy yawned extravagantly. “Go to sleep, my love.”

“I know,” Duncan said, “We’ll invite him to dinner.”

****

Sandy Wilson wasn’t a stupid man, nor was he a prude. For all that he seemed untried and innocent, the proverbial blue-eyed boy, he was very much a man of the world, with all that that entailed. He was also a highly sensual creature. He enjoyed sex, and if someone was willing and able, he was happy to entertain them. They’d have a good time, he’d have a good time, and everyone would leave in the morning satisfied. He never understood people who professed to be shocked at the sexual proclivities of others. Sandy considered himself bisexual, and in the past he’d had relationships with men and women, and sometimes both at the same time. He had been part of some delicious threesomes, as well as anonymous sex with partners he picked up in Lerwick and elsewhere. Last Hogmanay, he and Tosh had ended up alone in his car at midnight, and a kiss had turned into an evening with her in a Lerwick hotel, where he parted her luscious thighs and ate her pussy until she screamed. He’d even – this would shock many of his Lerwick neighbours if they knew – accepted a blowjob from Billy late one night when they were alone in the station together, and a very nice one it was, too. He’d fucked Rhona Kelly at a wedding on Whalsay the previous summer during the simmer dim, when it was too light to sleep, and she’d plied him with expensive whisky and fondled his balls until he came in his pants like a peerie boy.

The one person he never had was Jimmy Perez, and that was a shame, because Inspector Perez was fit as fuck, one of the sexiest men he’d ever seen. He and Duncan Hunter had been lovers for ages now, and it was rumoured that they even intended to be married. Being so close to Jimmy Perez every day at work was almost painful for Sandy, who had a lot of sexual fantasies about Jimmy, but who mostly wanted Jimmy to do whatever he felt was necessary, to get it out of his system. He would love to get Jimmy into bed, to kiss him, to strip him naked and lick and suck him all over, until Jimmy was coming his brains out, and Sandy got to see it. One night with him would be enough to last Sandy for the rest of his life.

When the invitation to dinner came from Duncan Hunter, it surprised him. Sandy was working at his desk as usual when Billy appeared and said Duncan Hunter was there to see him and did he mind? Sandy had gone out into the reception area and there was Duncan, gorgeous as ever, looking like new money from the mint in his pressed chinos and dark green shirt the exact colour of his beautiful eyes. He and Jimmy were living together, and if anyone in Lerwick was unclear about the exact nature of their relationship, that confusion was banished when Duncan and Jimmy appeared around town holding hands and kissing in public. “Come to dinner,” Duncan said, passing him a small card with a time and date written on it. “Or just come.” He reached out and stroked Sandy’s cheek, and Sandy leaned into the caress, not caring who saw. He adored Duncan, as much as you could adore a man who belonged to someone else.

“Is that a guarantee?” Sandy murmured, cheekily. “That I’ll come?”

“I hope so,” Duncan replied. “I love the way your face looks. And Jimmy needs to see that, Alexander, he really does.”

“Then I will come,” Sandy promised. 

“Aye, you will.” Duncan squeezed his hand and then he was gone, leaving Sandy with a time and date written on a scrap of cardboard and no idea if Jimmy even knew the erotic trap they were laying for him, the two of them.

When the night in question came to pass, Sandy arrived at Jimmy’s house carrying a bottle of expensive wine, dressed in black leather pants and a midnight blue shirt in finest French satin, unbuttoned to his breastbone. Jimmy answered the door, and by way of greeting Sandy leaned in and pressed his mouth against Jimmy’s parted lips and it was everything he had ever hoped, and more.

Dinner was a blur of conversation, of wine and banter, and soon Duncan was putting out the candles and the three of them mounted the stairs to Jimmy’s bedroom, Sandy leading the way. There had been a lot of pleasant talk, and a lot of expensive wine, and Duncan had cooked something exotic and Moroccan in a tagine and they had dined lavishly. Eventually they had wandered into the lounge and Duncan had put on a jazz record and Sandy had sat between him and Jimmy on the sofa and took turns kissing each of them. Duncan’s kisses he was familiar with, but Jimmy’s mouth was hot, and firm, delicious, and when Jimmy took Sandy’s hand and laid it over his swollen cock, it was the most natural thing in the world. Jimmy aroused was beautiful, sitting with his legs spread and his head thrown back, while Duncan and Sandy took turns kissing him, bringing him to the very edge of his release.

He and Duncan stripped Jimmy naked and laid him on his back on the bed, and Duncan produced a bottle of massage oil he’d brought from somewhere on his travels and they smoothed it into Jimmy’s skin, slowly, slowly, until he was incoherent with pleasure. Sandy cupped Jimmy’s balls and rubbed a warming oil into them, being very careful, very gentle, and when he bent and flicked the tip of Jimmy’s cock with his tongue, Jimmy shouted and came. “I’m sorry,” he murmured, over and over, but it didn’t matter, because they had the entire night ahead of them.

“What do you want?” Jimmy asked him, after a while, and they lay together, the three of them, kissing and touching, taking pleasure and giving it, their bodies entangled, until the burgeoning ecstasy became too much for Sandy to bear and his orgasm overtook him, roaring through him, obliterating him, a pleasure so intense he sobbed with it.

He awoke some time early in the morning to find himself cradled between Duncan Hunter and Jimmy Perez, their arms around him, their bodies resting close to his, their hands over his heart.


End file.
